Let the Words Slip Out
by thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: My take on what's being called the Captain Swan 'bed scene' from the Once Upon A Time season 4 finale. Just a little drabble of what we all wish had happened to keep us entertained over this hiatus. Enjoy. Please leave comments/kudos/suggestions, etc.


When Emma saw Killian appear from upstairs relief and then joy rushed through her. Heart pounding she raced up the stairs and he turned to greet her with that signature grin. Emma practically crashed into him, throwing her arms around him, as his came around her. The momentum from her run causing them both to lose their balance and though Killian tried his best to steady them, he went tumbling backwards onto her bed, bringing her with him as they both giggled, landing with an "oof."

Emma's giggles continued as she raised herself a bit so she could look at her pirate. She grasped his hand with hers and gave it squeez, her other hand resting on his chest over his heart. She continued to smile at him for several long moments till she realized how intently he was looking at her and her smile faded a bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you, love? I'm a survivor," he said softly. "I didn't mean to cause any panic. I woke up a few moments before your parents and I came up here looking for your lad," he explained, a bit of concern on his face.

"He's fine," Emma replied quickly. "Henry's fine. I-" she paused, suddenly finding it difficult to breath. She could feel his heart beating as fast as her's was under her palm where it rested on his chest. "I'm just glad you are too."

Her smile faded a bit as she looked down at him, her heart racing. For a moment she pictured the look on his face as the light faded from his eyes and he reached out for her, in that moment knowing she should have told him how she felt a long time ago. But, even now the words seem to catch in her throat.

Killian just looked up at her, trying to read what was going on in that head of hers. She was always an open book to him, and he knew something was bothering her. "What is it?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

Emma hesitated a moment before grabbing the lapel of his jacket with her free hand, and pulling him up with her as she sat up. One of her legs tucked under her and resting between his, her other leg thrown over his thigh. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before answering. "When I...watched you die, I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you something," she told him, her voice steady despite the pounding of her heart in her chest.

Killian couldn't keep the grin off his face, no matter how hard he tried. He saw the slight fear in her eyes and he didn't blame her. Everyone else had left her behind, hurt her. But he hoped by now she knew he was different and that he wasn't going anywhere. Not without her. Despite the fear in her eyes, he saw something else too. It was the same thing he knew was in his eyes whenever he looked at her, and deep down he knew she felt the same way. She had always been an open book to him, but he never wanted to push her, letting her guide them as she needed. But he couldn't reign in the joy he felt at knowing she was finally going to say it.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

Her breath hitched as her heart raced. Why could she admit it to herself, to Regina, to everyone else, except him? Why was it so hard to get three little words out? Fear began to creep up again, afraid of all the times she'd opened herself up to someone only to be hurt and left behind. But, here was this man who'd gone through hell and back for her time and again, even when he didn't know who she was. He was different, and deep down she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"I…" she began, pausing as the words caught in her throat, she swallowed to clear it and licked her suddenly dry lips. (Just say it, Damn it!) Cupping his face with her hand, she smiled softly and let the words fall from her mouth. "I love you."

She didn't think she'd ever seen him grin so brightly. "I know," he replied, and before Emma could respond he surged forward, kissing her hungrily. She let out a little squeal of surprise, and gripped his jacket tighter to keep herself from losing her balance and falling backwards to the floor. She opened her mouth as his tongue sought entrance into hers, teeth knocking together from the sheer force of their kiss.

They parted at the sound of the door downstairs closing, each panting to catch their breath as the silence in the apartment washed over them and they realized that they'd been left alone. Finally. Emma brought her hand back up to his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "I know," she repeated, still breathless but grinning. "Really?"

"What?" Killian chuckled. "I do know, I've just been waiting for you to come out and say it. " He wrapped his hook arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. "About bloody time, too."

Emma just shook her head, and rolled her eyes before resting her forehead against his. "I'll explain the significance of that later," she said, making a mental note to sit him down and watch Star Wars. "But right now, we've got the place to ourselves and I don't want to talk anymore."

"Oh?" Killian said, moving back to look at her, one eyebrow cocked. "What did you want to do then?"

"Something we should have done a while ago," she answered and pushed his jacket off his shoulders as she kissed him deeply, tossing it over her shoulder to the floor once he was freed from it. One hand grabbed his neck, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck, while her other hand played his necklace before moving down to the buttons on his vest.

Much as he loved her lips, he wanted to taste the rest of her. Pulling back from her lips to take a breath he wasted no time in diving back in and moved along her jaw to the spot just behind her ear. Hand and hook removed her jacket, which joined his on the floor before moving to the hem of her turtle neck and working just underneath it to feel her silky skin.

Emma tilted her head slightly, giving him more access to her neck which he took full advantage of, placing light nibbles and licks along her throat. The fire that always formed low in her stomach when he kissed her moved lower and she couldn't stop herself from straddling his thigh completely and grinding against it, seek relief where she most wanted it.

"Swan," Killian moan against her neck in an almost question. Her shirt had gone as far as he could get it without her moving her arms, and if she wanted it off she'd have to move. She moved back just enough and lifted her arms, helping him pull it the rest of the way up and over her head to join their jackets on the floor. Emma managed to work off her boots and socks, and finally Killian's vest and shirt while he went back to kissing her collarbone and working his way down her chest to the arch of her breasts peeking out from the top of her bra.

"Women in his realm have quite fascinating undergarments," he mumbled against her skin, using his hook to slide on strap off her shoulder and down her arm.

"Mmm, well it's no corset," she giggled huskily, moving her arms to help him get the straps down. "But I think you'll figure out how it works."

He did and when they were both bare chested, skin to skin, Emma kissed him and pushed him back down on the bed. Their mouths melded, tongues tangling a bit more before she moved to kiss his jaw, that spot behind his ear he loved to scratched when he was embarrassed.

The rest of their clothes followed quickly and while Emma had wanted to go faster, needing to feel every inch of him, Killian refused to rush their first time together. He thoroughly explored and mapped every inch of her skin until she was writhing with need and begging him to end this delicious torture he was putting her through. He finally conceded, and when he did, _finally,_ slide inside her, they both saw an explosion of stars.

Later, when they had more or less recovered, Emma rested her head on his chest, her hand tracing patterns on his warm, damp skin, his arm around her and hand gently stroking her hair. "I can't believe my parents actually left us alone," she said softly, her voice a little husky.

"Mmm, perhaps your father feels guilty for stabbing me in the back," he teased with a chuckle.

"You're never going to let him live that down, are you?" She asked, lifting her head and resting her chin on his chest so she could see him.

"Of course not," he grinned. "I need something to hold over this head when I'm in trouble."

"And what would you be in trouble for?"

"Ravishing his daughter perhaps?" He replied and leaned in to kiss her.

"He only has himself to blame for that," Emma reminded him. "He's the one who left us alone."

Just then her phone chinned from the bedside table. Emma groaned and moved to grab it. "So much for it lasting though." She slide her finger across the screen to read the message from her mother.

 _MM: Everyone is at Granny's celebrating if the two of you would like to join us. But...if not that okay, too. Don't rush on our account._

"We're being summoned to Granny's" she said setting her phone down and snuggling back into Killian. "I guess they couldn't leave us alone too long."

"Surely they'd understand if we didn't come," he replied placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"We should go, but we don't have to stay long," she answered. "Besides, I still want to hear how Henry bested Blackbeard. What have you been teaching my son?" She asked with a grin.

"What?" He held up his hook in defense, giving her an innocent look. "I'm only teaching him how to sail. And...maybe some sword play."

Emma shook her head and gave him a kiss before pulling away to climb out of bed to get dressed. "Well, come on pirate. Let's go get a grilled cheese and the maybe we can go back to the Jolly Roger for our fun." She winked over her shoulder as she slipped on his shirt and headed towards the bathroom.

"As you wish," he answered.


End file.
